The specification relates to a data management system. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for evaluating a claim precision for a review set that includes one or more claims.
A user who uploads an intellectual property asset (e.g., a video file, an audio file, etc.) to an asset hosting site usually provides a claim describing an association between the asset and a reference file. For example, a user uploads a music video to the asset hosting site and claims that the music video includes an audio recording that is a live version of an audio reference file. If the user who uploads the asset to the asset hosting site does not provide any claim for the asset, the asset hosting site may automatically create a claim for the asset declaring that the asset is associated with a reference file. It is beneficial for the user and/or the asset hosting site to claim any association between the asset and any reference files so that the asset hosting site may accelerate monetizing the asset and share revenue from the monetization of the asset with the user. However, a claim may be incorrect if the user and/or the asset hosting site misinterpret the association between the asset and the reference file. The asset cannot be monetized if the claim associated with the asset is incorrect.
Thus, it is particularly desirable to establish a system that not only evaluates a validity of an individual claim, but also determines an overall accuracy of all the claims. However, existing systems fail to evaluate the accuracy of an individual claim and/or the accuracy of all the claims as a group. For example, existing systems fail to provide a mechanism to determine whether a claim is correct. Existing systems therefore fail to evaluate an overall accuracy of all the claims (e.g., a percentage of incorrect claims in all the claims).